


just take my hand and lead me where you will

by zombierump



Series: remember where you want to go [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, ftm!Blaine, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-03
Updated: 2011-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombierump/pseuds/zombierump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moments after his confession leave Blaine happy and secure in where Kurt and him stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just take my hand and lead me where you will

**Author's Note:**

> It isn't mandatory to know what happened in the first two, but this fic does mention events in  **'cause i just need to be reminded who i am** and it would be nice to acquaint yourself with this 'verse, yes? 

When Blaine finally kissed Kurt, he felt the world shift. Everything slowed down, went bright, and his stomach tightened. It all disappeared, leaving just the two of them, kissing each other with all they had. He felt Kurt’s shaky breath against his mouth, felt him part his lips the tiniest bit. Kurt’s hand was hot on his face, the palm soft and dry, and he shivered as fingers smoothed through his hair. 

His knees felt weak and he trembled with want. His heart beat a steady thudding march, his palms itching to slide over Kurt’s shoulders and down his back. Blaine wanted more, wanted to kiss Kurt more, touch him more, but he pulled back, watching Kurt’s face and hearing his hand thud down onto the desk. He looked at his mouth, back at his eyes, and then at his mouth again. His brain was a muddled mess and his chest felt tight. There was a fire in his belly, heat searing and spreading into his limbs. 

Blaine sat back, tried to steady his breathing and took a moment to think about what he had done. He smiled, giddy and a little disbelieving. Blaine could hear Kurt’s heavy breathing, the hitch in it, and he felt like he was floating. He couldn’t believe he had kissed him, couldn’t believe that he had finally let himself off his tight leash, and he felt free, felt like he could dance and sing.

He looked back at Kurt, took in his bright eyes, bright smile, and felt his world shift again. This was the boy he had told everything to, the boy he had invited into his mind and into his heart, the beautiful, wonderful boy that had seen him vulnerable and beaten down, the beautiful, wonderful boy that still wanted him. Blaine licked his lips, mentioned that they should practice, and Kurt looked at him, eyes wide, and said he thought they were.

For one brief moment, Blaine thought about how everything could have changed, how the one thing he kept from Kurt could have ruined them forever, and how Kurt held him close, stroked his curls, and told him he was still Blaine. He felt the prickle of tears, smiled instead, and met Kurt halfway.

  
  



End file.
